How the hell did that happen!
by Zandra-penguin
Summary: drabbles on the weirdest things to happen to PoM. please review with your ideas or requests.
1. introduction

Z: this is a drabble. I need it so I can get an idea on what I should do next. Anyway here are the rules, the characters you can drabble on, and my OCS in here.

RULES~

There are no rules, except no killing anyone!

Have fun!

CHARACTERS TO DRABBLE ON~

Skipper

Rico

Private

Kowalski

Marlene

Julian

Fred

Kitka

Blowhole

Hans

Savio

Renal

Austin

MY OCS~

Name: Austin

Eye color: light blue

Species: penguin

Personality: trouble maker, and a real nonsense

Relationships: none

Romantic interest: private or kitka (haven't decided)

**Name: **renal

Eye color: dark green

Species: otter

Personality: kind, soft, and a bit of a trouble maker.

Relationships: none

Romantic interest: Marlene or Fred

Z: well this is why it's rated this way…

Sexual themes

Sexual content

Drunk parties

Language

And blood

Z: and finally send in reviews with what you think would be the craziest thing to happen to PoM would be. You can also put in OCS of your own or movie and singers like Justin, Finn, or selena Gomez.


	2. Chapter 2

Z: well after a long while I'm finally done with these drabbles. P.s. sorry CrazeTheWaffleCat and Crazy-Pairing-Girl, but I will have to put yours into the next two chapters as a special drabble. Oh and you will have to tell me if you want sexual content, humanized, and or alcohol involved. If you don't I'll just put them T-rated and animalized.

Chapter 2: bunches of drabbles…

**Last one**

Hans was not one for waiting that was sure. He was never the one to be last at anything; well other than death he hoped. But who ever knew he could be the last to fall for a certain commanding penguin…

**Anniversary**

Kowalski was in the park on a normal day. He was just enjoying the scenery of the sunset, when a certain sly snake came up behind him. He felt the cold breath of the snake. "Savio?" Kowalski asked as he turned around. Savio just gave him a sly smile, and pulled out a bunch of flowers from behind him. Kowalski took the flowers and smiled. "Happy anniversary!" savio said as he was graced in a hug…

**Torment**

Hans hated being the last thing on skipper's mind, but that didn't stop skipper from putting him there. Sometimes Hans wondered if skipper was purposely tormenting him…

**Underwater kiss**

Skipper and the penguins were battling the lobsters and blowhole. Skipper charged at blowhole, and knocked him in the water, but blowhole's flippers came up and dragged him under as well. They both fought underwater till they heard a screech. Then in a rush they both tried to bypass each other. Though while they did they accidentally knocked into each other, while pressing their mouths together. They both blushed and hurriedly went out of the water. Skipper came over to his men; while smiling the whole way…

**Kisses**

Kowalski lay in savio's tail while savio trailed a line of kisses up his neck. Kowalski smiled, and pulled savio closer, deciding to return the gentle kisses…

**Surprise pt. 1**

Private was home by himself when the fishbowl started to move. He carefully went over to it, and opened it up. There in the fishbowl entrance stood Hans. "Hans what are you doing here?" private asked him while backing up. Hans stepped inside, and followed the little penguin. "I'm here to pick you up" Hans answered. "By who?" private asked. "Skipper asked me too" Hans answered. Then he came too close that he grabbed private's flipper, and headed toward the fishbowl…

**Date pt. 1**

Skipper stood outside Marlene's door, waiting for the otter to show up. Then the otter came out of the habitat dressed up in a pink bow. "So what did you want skipper?" Marlene asked the short penguin. He pulled some flowers and a box of chocolate around from his back. "Would you go out with me?" skipper asked. "Yes!" Marlene shouted as she hugged skipper.

**Secret**

Julian knew it was dangerous to do this, but he didn't care. People might call him weird, or strange, but that didn't matter to him. All he wanted was his Rico and if that meant keeping secret forever, than that's what he would do.

**Surprise pt. 2**

Private followed Hans as he led him down the hall of his HQ. "Are you sure skipper said you could watch me?" private asked the puffin. "Yep now sit still kid" he said as he put private down on the wooden chair. Private waited for what Hans would do next. "Now close your eyes" Hans instructed. Private closed his eyes, and waited what would come next. What he felt he really couldn't explain, but it felt great. He opened his eyes, and saw that Hans was kissing him. He was in total shock…

**Chocolate**

Blowhole swam around in the water while skipper threw him chocolate. Skipper was amazed on how far they had come, and it all came from one simple thing… chocolate

**Date pt. 2**

Skipper led Marlene to a make-shift table he had set up for them. Marlene was amazed at how classy it looked. Candles lighted, and fancy red table cloth. She was completely amazed. Skipper sat her down, and pushed in the chair. He sat down in the other chair. They both began to eat their spaghetti, and soon enough they came upon the one strand that looked both mouths together. Marlene smiled and leaned in; leaving a rather passionate kiss on skipper's beak. "What was that for?" skipper asked. "For such a great date!" she said as they both laughed.

**Slinky addiction**

Kowalski pulled with the silly slinky for a long time. He ignored everyone he tried talking to him. After a while they stopped talking. Kowalski kept playing till he started pulling his feathers out. Savio happened to come up behind him. He pulled the slinky away from Kowalski as Kowalski tried to get it back. "Babe you have an sssslinky addiction" savio said as he laughed. Kowalski kept trying to get it back, till savio placed a kiss on his beak.

**Surprise pt. 3**

Private after a while stopped questioning the kiss, and just went along with it. Hans to tell the least was surprised, but happy at the same time… what a great surprise life can turn out as huh?

**Smoothie**

Julian laughed as Rico spilled his smoothie all over his self. Too drunk he guessed. Rico looked at him with a pouty face, and big puppy dog eyes. Julian let out another laugh, and leaned over to Rico. He started licking off the smoothie as Rico tried to push him away. Julian laughed again, and pulled Rico into his lap. Who knows where the night will take them?

Z: so what do you think? Don't forget to send in more requests. Next chapter CrazeTheWaffleCat's story. Ch. 4: Crazy-Pairing-Girl's special story.


End file.
